Harry contre Ginny
by Arwenn
Summary: Ginny découvre que certains de ses amis et ennemis se sont liés pour devenir les nouveaux Maîtres des Ténèbres...
1. Cauchemares et préfète en chef

Voici ma première fic.J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
  
Harry contre Ginny.  
  
CHAPITRE : Cauchemars et Préfète en chef  
  
Du haut de ses 17 ans, Virginie Waesley était de loin la plus belle fille de son Collège, le collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Elle était aimée  
par la plus part des garçons de l'école sauf, (évidemment) par celui  
qu'elle aimait.  
Le beau et ténébreux Colin Jedusor, anciennement Colin Crivey, qui  
découvrit par hasard l'année précédente qu'il était le fils caché de  
Voldemort.  
  
Cette nuit-là, Ginny, c'est son surnom, se réveilla en sursaut, en proie à  
une douleur atroce.  
Toujours ce rêve étrange et douloureux qui lui montrait Harry en train d'embrasser Cho Chang. Et puis d'un coup Harry se tournait vers elle et lui  
lançait le sortilège Doloris. Cette fois ci, il y avait un élément nouveau dans son rêve, un rire glacé  
sortant de la bouche de Harry, un rire moqueur et cruel. Un rire si  
différent de celui que Ginny lui connaissait.  
  
Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Ginny se leva et sortit de son sac un  
morceau de parchemin jauni, sa plume et une bouteille d'encre. Elle écrivit à Bill, son frère, qui avait été nommé directeur de Poudlard après la mort de Dumbledore un an au paravent. Au moment ou elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire sortir Layïna, sa chouette lapone, un énorme grand-duc  
s'engouffra par l'ouverture.  
Sans aucun doute, il venait de Poudlard. Ginny Détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou qui s'en retourna aussitôt  
d'où il était venu.  
  
En ouvrant l'enveloppe, elle fit tomber un feuillet plus petit que les  
autres qu'elle ramassa et lu.  
« Chère Miss Waesley, J'ai le grand honneur de vous annoncer que vous venez d'être nommée Préfète  
en chef de Poudlard, notre école bien aimée.  
Je vous annonce aussi l'arrivée à Poudlard de délégations des écoles de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, nous vous prions de bien vous préparez vous  
et vos camarades de Gryffondor pour la fête de Halloween.  
Avec mes salutations les plus respectueuses,  
Lee Jordan, Directeur adjoint de Poudlard. P.S. : Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures scolaires ainsi que la liste des nouveaux élèves de 1° année. Sachez pour votre information que le Poudlard Express partira de la voie 9 ¾ le mercredi 3 septembre à  
11heures précise. »  
  
Bientôt l@ suite.  
  
PL@@@@@@@@@EEEEEEEEEEEEESE, écrivez-moi des rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S'il n'y a pas de rewiew, il n'y a pas de suite à l'histoire.  
  
Princess @rwen. 


	2. Retrouvailles au Chemin de Traverse

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, il sera plus long et mieux écrit que l'autre. J'espère de tout mon c?ur que vous l'aimerez et que cette fois, j'aurais droit à des rewiew.  
  
Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Ginny était tout excitée à l'idée de son nouveau rôle de préfète en chef et voulait absolument faire part de la nouvelle à sa meilleure amie, Luna Lovegood. Luna avait, l'année passée, tué Queudver alors que celui ci tentait de s'enfuir après la mort de son Maître. Ginny invita donc Luna à la retrouver au Chemin de Traverse le lendemain à 11 heures, sur la terrasse du marchant de glace Florian Fortarôme.  
  
Avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette, Ginny mit la plus belle robe qu'elle trouva dans son armoire, une robe vert clair moulante, sans bretelles et mettant en valeur ses cheveux roux et bouclés.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la terrasse de chez Fortarôme, Luna étais déjà arrivée et discutait tranquillement avec. HERMIONE GRANGER ET DRACO MALFOY !!!! Ginny les embrassa touts les deux ( Draco était devenu le petit ami d'Hermione après la mort de son père il y a deux ans) et leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici. « -Ton frère, Bill nous a demandés si nous voulions devenir Professeurs à Poudlard et nous avons accepté, lui répondit Hermione. -Professeurs de quoi ? Demanda Luna. -Herm' deviendra professeur d'Arithmancie, répondit Draco, et moi professeur de potion. -L'arithmancie est ma matière préférée, s'exclama Ginny, c'est dommage que le Prof. Vector soit un Mangemort, c'était un bon professeur. »  
  
Le professeur Vector se trouve maintenant à Azkaban, suite à sa trahison envers les sorciers. Il avait en effet espionné Dumbledore pour le compte de Voldemort.  
  
Après quelques minutes de discution, Hermione et Dray partirent faire leurs achats et Luna continua à poser ses habituelles questions : «- Tu ne trouve pas que Draco a changé ?? Il est plus beau, non ?? Et Hermione aussi elle a changé ? Tu ne trouve pas? -Oui, Dray a changé, il est plus.Comment dire. Il est plus « ténébreux » et plus beau aussi.Répondit Ginny. -Il me paraît plus musclé aussi.C'est tout à fait mon genre d'homme. -Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse, Luna ??? ***(Luna change de sujet le plus vite possible)*** -Et Hermione ? Tu ne la trouve pas plus.Mystérieuse ?? -Si, elle a changé aussi, mais je ne saurais pas dire en quoi. »  
  
Les deux filles finirent leur glace et partirent dans la foule vers le magasin 'Fleury et Boots' pour acheter leurs nouveaux livres. A leur grand étonnement, le magasin avait changé d'enseigne, il s'appelait maintenant : 'Livres et Grimoires du monde magique'. Intimidées par le sorcier qui surveillait la porte, elles entrèrent dans le magasin. Les rayonnages de livres semblaient plus grands, plus espacés qu'avant, le libraire vint les trouver et leur demanda leur liste de livres, elle les lui donnèrent et partir à la découverte du magasin.  
  
@Suivre, SILVOUSPLAÎT, DONNER MOI DES REWIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merci, Arwenn. 


	3. Luna perd la tête

Réponses aux deux rewiew que j'ai eu le bonheur de recevoir : CLOCLO : Je serais très heureuse de te revoir sur Pottermagicworld. OLIVIER : c'est justement pour qu'il y ait plus de suspense que mes chapitres sont cours.  
  
Voici le troisième ch@pitre de ma fic, il révélera certaines choses sur une de mes héroïnes. Mais le chapitre suivant vous prépare des surprises.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Luna perd la tête.  
  
.Et elles partirent à la découverte du magasin. Celui-ci leur semblait bien étrange, et Ginny ne fut pas surprise de voir une goule en plein milieu du rayon des livres d'enfant. Elle crut même apercevoir un vampire au rayon des livres de cuisines. Non, rien de cela ne l'étonna. Mais lorsque Luna se précipita vers les livres de magie noire, Ginny recula. Luna s'en aperçu et revint vers elle. «- Que ce passe t'il ? Tu as peur des livres ? -Non, répondit Ginny, je n'ai pas peur des livres.Mais de ce que ceux-ci renferment, ce sont des livres de magie noire, Luna !!! -Et tu n'as pas envie d'en savoir plus sur cette Magie si mystérieuse ? N'as-tu pas envie de faire la connaissance de ces sorts qu'on nous interdit sous prétexte qu'ils sont dangereux ? J'ai envie de pouvoir Ginny, de POUVOIR !!!!!! -Calme-toi Luna, tu perds la tête ou quoi ? Tu sais bien qu'il nous est interdit d'acheter ces livres. » Et, comme pour contredire Ginny, un vendeur s'approcha et leur demanda : «- Ces livres vous intéressent petites demoiselles ? Je peux vous les vendre à un bon prix, 5 galions d'or pour un. -Non, merci monsieur.. Essaya de répondre Ginny, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Luna. -Je vous prends celui-ci alors. » Et, en disant cela, elle avait sortit de sa poche 5 galions et les tendait au vendeur qui hésita un moment avant de les prendre.  
  
Lorsqu'elles retournèrent à la caisse pour prendre leurs livres que le libraire leur avait préparés, Ginny remarqua que Luna ne la quittait pas des yeux.  
  
Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'elles avaient toutes deux fini leurs achats, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Colin Jedusor, qui les invita à venir boire un verre au chaudron baveur.  
  
Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était le fils de Voldemort, Colin se souciait de plus en plus de son apparence, il avait visiblement fait de la musculation et semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec Dray dans le c?ur de Luna. Malheureusement pour celle-ci, il ne lui prêta aucune attention et fondit sur Ginny comme un vautour sur sa proie.  
  
«-Alors beauté, on fait ses courses ? Lui demanda t'il lorsqu'ils furent touts trois assis autour d'une bonne bièraubeur. -Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre sur Le Chemin de Traverse ? Lui répondit Ginny sur un ton assez sec. ***(Colin eu une petite moue indignée avant de répondre, ce qui lui donna un air si craquant, si vulnérable. {attention, on ne bave pas les filles.})*** -ho, je ne voulais pas être méchant.Je voulais juste te parler Ginny.  
  
@@@@@@@@@suivre.  
  
plaese, rewiewezmoi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Merci, Arwenn qui vous aime très très fort tout ceux qui lisent sa fic !!! 


	4. Révélations

Voici mon 4° chapitre, je voudrais répondre aux personnes m'ayant envoyé des messages disant que mes chapitres étais trop courts, trop bâclés : -1° raison : S'ils ils étaient plus longs, ils seraient moins passionnants. -2° raison : Le suspense serait moins entretenu, et vous auriez moins envie de lire la suite.  
  
Bon, arrêtons de parler et passons aux choses sérieuses.  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Révélations.  
  
.Je veux juste te parler Ginny. » «-Vas-y, que veux-tu me dire ? Lui répondit Ginny. -Ginny, je.Je.Bafouilla t'il. -Tu.Tu. TU QUOI ???? s'énerva Luna exaspérée par la présence du garçon. -Luna, laisse-le parler, enfin !!! -Je t'aime Ginny réussi enfin à dire Colin. -Pardon !!! S'exclama encore Luna. Après toutes ces années ou elle te court autour pour que tu sortes avec elle, tu voudrais qu'elle sorte avec toi !!!! -Luna, tu vas la fermer oui !!!! S'écria Ginny, furieuse que son amie lui gâche ce moment magique. »  
  
La remarque que Luna venait de faire semblait avoir touché Colin en plein c?ur comme un coup de poing, le garçon avait l'air perdu, se demandant s'il devait continuer son discours à Ginny ou s'il devait s'enfuir en courrant par peur que Luna ne le frappe vraiment ou encore s'il devait renoncer à Ginny en frappant lui-même Luna.  
  
Son regard perdu dans le vague troubla Ginny qui s'agenouilla devant Colin tombé par terre et lui posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres puis s'enfoui en courrant, suivie de près part Luna en laissant Colin par terre, complètement paumé.  
  
Lorsque Ginny s'arrêta enfin de courir et que Luna pu la rattraper, Elle lui lança : «-Alors comme çà tu lui pardonne ne pas t'avoir aimée pendant tout ce temps ? -Oui, répondit simplement Ginny, je le pardonne. -Moi, je lui aurai lancé le plus affreux sort possible.Tenta de dire Luna, mais Ginny la coupa. -En parlant d'affreux sorts, si tu jetais un ?il à ton livre de « magie ». -Ah ! Oui, je l'avais complètement oublié celui là. »  
  
Tandis que Luna se plongeait dans sa lecture, Ginny regarda enfin ou elle était allée. C'était le nouveau bar du Chemin de Traverse, « L'ensorceleuse aux cheveux de feu. ». Chaque recoin de l'immense salle ou l'on servait les clients d'un jour était illuminée de mille chandelles mouvantes suspendues dans les airs. Leur lumière dorée tintait les murs de mille couleurs extraordinaires, et leur position toujours changeante faisait bouger les ombres comme si elles dansaient.  
  
L'observation de Ginny s'arrêta lorsqu'une serveuse vint le trouver pour lui demander ce qu'elle et Luna voulaient : « 'Scusez moi Mamoiselle, kess ke vous voulez ? À boire ? À manger ?  
-heu, répondit Ginny, comme sortie d'un rêve, apportez-nous 2 bièraubeurs, s'il vous plaît !  
-Je vous apporte çà dessuite. »  
  
Ginny s'émerveilla encore un moment des formes mouvantes des ombres sur les murs, puis fini par demander à Luna ce qu'elle pensait de l'enseigne du café : «-Que crois-tu que çà signifie « L'ensorceleuse aux cheveux de feu » ?? -J'en pense que j'en sais rien et que tu viens de rompre la lecture d'un très beau chapitre sur les vampires. -Que tu peux être insolente quand tu veux !! Lui fit remarquer Ginny en pensant avec dégoût aux vampires. »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Ginny pensait encore aux vampires, la serveuse qui leur amenait leur bièraubeur se trébucha et renversa tout sur Ginny qui hurla que les vampires l'attaquait sous le regard moqueur de Luna. Voilà. il est . enfin, a vous de décidé ce qu'est ce chapitre, rewiewez moi votre avis. @@@+++++++++ Arwenn (Arwi pour les intimes.) 


	5. Embrouillamini

TADAAAAAA. Après 2(ou 3 semaines) d'absence, je reviens avec la suite de ma fic. J'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre moins long et plus détaillé.  
  
Réponse a des rewiew.  
  
Wiz : Contre quoi ??? Et je voudrais te dire qu'Harry/Ginny, c'est mon couple préféré aussi, mais je voulais que Colin aie un plus grand rôle.Un rôle un peu inattendu aussi.  
  
Breizhonat : C'est vrai que c'est un peu spécial, mais tu verras la suite dans un des prochains chapitres.  
  
Mel Potter : Non, tu n'es pas trop dure et je te suis reconnaissante de me faire la même remarque que les autres. Non, je rigole. Je serai plus riche en détail que je ne l'ai jamais été, tu peux me croire. Enfin, je crois.  
  
Voilà.Je crois avoir tout dit.  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : Embrouillamini.  
  
Après l'épisode de la bieraubeurre, Ginny se retrouva avec sa belle robe toute trempée. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée de sa vie depuis qu'Harry ai reçu sa carte de St. Valentin, l'année de sa rentrée au collège Poudlard.  
  
Elle avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait dans la salle de « L'ensorceleuse aux cheveux de feu », l'auberge ou elles se trouvaient, ni vampires, ni autres Bestioles de ce genre. Quand Luna lui annonça qu'elle venait de l'entendre dire les pires choses qu'elle n'ait jamais entendus de sa vie de sorcière, elle décida de rester pour la nuit, pour se faire pardonner et faire sécher ses vêtements.  
  
Maintenant, elle et Luna se trouvaient dans un salon privé en train de manger le délicieux repas qu'on leur avait apporté. Luna avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son sac, là où se trouvaient ses livres de magie.Et surtout « son » livre.Celui qu'elle n'aurait pas du posséder.  
  
Après le repas, un vieil homme, le front couvert des rides de la vieillesse autant que de celles des soucis, vint les trouve. Ils Parla dessuite à Ginny, sans dire bonjour ni se présenter, avec un drôle d'accent que Ginny ne reconnu pas, mais que Luna fut surprise d'entendre.  
  
«-Vous avez le livre ??? Demanda-t'il d'un ton un peu fiévreux. -Quel livre, demanda Ginny, surprise. -Mais.Vous êtes bien l'ensorceleuse aux cheveux d'ors ???? Celle de la prophétie ??? -Quelle ensorceleuse ??? Quelle prophétie ??? Qui êtes-vous ??? S'inquiéta Ginny. -Vous n'êtes pas.??? S'étrangla l'homme, vous ne connaissez pas la prophétie ??? -Je ne suis pas quoi ??? S'écria Ginny, Vous m'énervez avec votre prophétie. -Bon, se calma l'homme, je crois que je vous dois des explications. -Allez-y, j'écoute. -Tout à commencé lorsqu'un matin, les gens de Godric'sHollow, là où se trouvait mon ancienne auberge, entendirent une explosion, puis un rire affreux, à vous glacer le sang. Quelques instant plus tard, nous avons entendu des cris, une voix de femme, puis une nouvelle explosion. À ce moment là, nous avons tout compris ce qui se passaient. Mais lorsque nous sortîmes de notre maison pour nous précipiter vers celle des Potter, nous entendîmes une dernière explosion, virens un éclair vert et la maison tout entière s'écroula sur elle-même, nous arrivions trop tard. ***(il fit une pause.)*** -C'est l'histoire de la mort des parents de Harry !!!! S'exclama Ginny, trop curieuse pour rester silencieuse. -Vous connaissez le jeune Potter ???? Demanda le vieux. -Bin oui qu'on le connaît, s'exclama Luna, retrouvant soudain son ancienne façon de parler, c'est l'amoure. -Non, ce n'est pas mon amoureux !!! Intervint Ginny. -Si vous le connaissez, vous êtes bien, la jeune fille de la prédiction. -MAIS QUELLE PREDICTION, NON D'UN HYPPOGRIFFE, VOUS ALLEZ-NOUS REPONDRE??? S'écria Luna, soudain prise d'un accès de colère inexplicable. -«Lorsque ton auberge, sur le chemin de Traverse tu installeras, Une belle jeune fille y entrera, Elle aura les cheveux doré, avec un reflet de sang sur le côté, Avec elle, elle aura.Un livre, mais ce n'est pas elle qui le portera, un espoir, mais elle ne le sait pas, Et enfin, une amie, tout aussi précieuse qu'elle, je vous le confie. Quand viendra son temps, je peux vous le jurer, elle sera l'ensorceleuse aux cheveux dorés. Et elle battra le successeur de celui dont le monde a peur. » -La description te ressemble, remarque Luna. Et, selon cette « prophétie », ce serait moi qui aurais le livre ??? -Oui, où est-il ?? S'emporta soudain l'homme, il faut le faire disparaître !!! -Attendez, dit soudain Luna, ne parle t'on pas de vous dans ce livre ??? -Si, je crois, ils disent que les vampires ont un accent assez reconnaissable et que mon accent ressemble au leur.C'est çà ??? -Oui, s'étonna Luna, comment savez-vous ?? -Je l'ai lu une fois, et il n'y en a qu'un seul exemplaire. C'est donc mon livre, celui qui disparu cette nuit là. »  
  
Ginny sorti le livre du sac de Luna et le tendit vers l'homme. Puis elle se ravisa aussitôt, serra le livre contre elle et demanda d'une voix fiévreuse : « Qu'allez vous faire de ce livre ?? -Tu verras en temps voulu petite Ginny. »  
  
ARWENN.  
  
EST-CE assez long pour vous ????  
  
SVP.REWIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Ginny a un malaise

Chapitre 6: Ginny a un malaise.  
«- Tu le sauras en temps voulu ??? Et quel est ce temps ? Demanda Luna,  
redevenue calme et avide de savoir, Quel est mon rôle dans cette  
histoire ???  
-Cà, je dois vous avouer que je n'en sais rien.La voyante a ajouté ensuite  
que les réponses aux questions sont dans le livre. Voilà pourquoi je le  
cherchais si avidement.  
-Et pourquoi le détruire, demanda Ginny, qui serait toujours le livre  
contre elle, si les réponses à nos questions sont dedans ???  
-Car cela pourrait changer le cours des choses que vous devez accomplir. »  
Un long silence s'installa sur la salle. Même les ombres projetées par les  
bougies semblaient immobiles.  
« Ginny, appela Luna, GINNY! »  
Ginny sembla s'éveiller d'un monde lointain.  
« Quoi !!! Que se passe-t-il? Qui me dérange ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-on ???  
-Ginny, que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Luna, Tu es toute pâle ! »  
Ginny s'évanoui et se réveilla 2 heures plus tard, dans une chambre du  
« Chaudron Baveur ".  
Loin du regard inquisiteur du patron de « l'ensorceleuse. »  
« OÙ SUIS-JE ? S'écria Ginny, paniquée par ce réveil trop brusque.  
-Calme-toi Ginny, tu es dans la chambre 11 du « Chaudron Baveur », lui  
répondit une douce voix d'homme qu'elle ne reconnu pas dessuite. »  
Elle tourna la tête de touts sens pour voir d'où venait cette apaisante  
voix, mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent d'abord que le vide, puis les deux  
petits yeux de Luna, et enfin, elle trouva le regard mâle qu'elle  
cherchait.  
  
À son grand étonnement, le garçon qu'elle vit à coté d'elle n'était autre  
que.  
  
Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, parce ke là, j'ai pas le temps de  
beaucoup écrire. et pour le moment, j'ai pas bôcou d'inspiration.  
Çà ne vous empêche pas de reweier !!!!  
@rwenn 


End file.
